Modern hospitals treat hundreds of patients every day. When a patient arrives, their condition and needs must be evaluated and addressed quickly, often requiring the coordination and communication of multiple departments in the hospital. In many situations, the incoming patient must be placed in the proper area of the hospital, and sometimes the patient must meet with multiple physicians located in different hospital units or facilities for appointments scheduled based on the patient condition and also when emergencies arise, requiring transport from one area of the hospital to another or to other hospitals/facilities. Accomplishing these tasks requires frequent and constant exchange of data and information throughout the hospital and between multiple hospitals.
Traditional communication techniques for event detection and communication in such environments are based upon outdated communication technologies, resulting in overloaded systems that are slow, error-prone, and do not provide facility-wide communication using a centralized system. Indeed, traditional techniques usually rely upon multiple disparate systems, which may not integrate and exchange information. Some traditional techniques involve manual reporting of an event and/or manual requests for transportation, usually through phone calls between individuals in the facility. At the scale of modern hospital operations, traditional systems usually result in overloaded telephone lines, missed requests.
In view of the technical deficiencies of current systems discussed above, there is a need for improved systems and methods centralized real-time event detection and communication.